


Love's unkind

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, F/M, FoUR JEws iN a RoOM BiTChING, IIIIIIIII DONT GET IT, Im desperate, Jason too, M/M, Man fuck marvin, Please read, Whizzer needs to be protected, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marvin has left his family.He thought he left that whole life behind. All that hurt. He thought he loved Whizzer so much that he'd never hurt him. He thought Whizzer wasn't like Trina.He was wrong. So very wrong.--------------Whizzer refused to be pushed around. He was his own person and not Marvins to dictate based on violence. But then again he didnt think Marvin had it in him to be violent.





	1. Chapter One

No dinner. For the third night in a row Whizzer had not made Marvin any dinner. He had just gotten off of a long shift at work and come back from a psychiatrist appointment to find a dark house and no dinner. Anger filled Marvin as he placed his briefcase down and threw his blazer on the floor, untucking his plaid shirt from his khaki pants. “Whizzer?!” Marvin called out. 

“Bedroom!” Whizzer yelled back. 

 

Marvin walked down the hallway of their small apartment, he walked into the bedroom to see the rare sight of Whizzer in a pair of Marvins sweatpants and loose fitting t-shirt. He was lying in the bed watching a movie. He made eye contact with Marvin and smiled. “How was work?” he asked, while pausing a movie. 

 

“Great! Fuckin Great!” Marvin snapped. 

 

“Marvin, baby, what is it? Is it Trina? Did something happen at the appointment?” Whizzer asked genuinely worried.

 

“Where the fuck is dinner?!” Marvin asked. 

 

“Shit! I forgot….sorry.” Whizzer shrugged it off. 

“Sorry?! Not acceptable! What the hell were you doing all day?” 

“I had a photoshoot all day...I was doing yearbook photos for the High school today, remember?”

 

“Your ‘Job’” Marvin snorted. “It's not a job.” 

“Yeah it is. I take photos for a living.” 

“You don't work a nine to five. You rarely bring in money. I work all day everyday and get paid a damn paycheck and buy food for you to cook us dinner.” 

 

“Marv, it's not that big of a deal we can just order takeout.” he suggested

“No! Get in the kitchen make us dinner.” 

“Marvin,  I am too tired. Can we just order takeout. Maybe do a little something to get you less stressed?” Whizzer said, wrapping his arms around Marvin's middle. 

 

“You're job is too make me dinner! Everynight!” 

“Marvin, I am not your house-wife, okay? I am a man! I am not Trina-” Whizzers voice got sharp and angrier with each word. 

“I'm not asking you to be Trina, I'm asking you to cook me dinner.” 

“You're demanding me, Marvin! You're yelling! I need you too stop yelling at me!” 

“I will yell if I damn well please!” 

“Marvin, calm down.” 

“Go! Make some dinner!” 

“Marvin...I am tired. Shocker, I have been working all day too.” 

 

Marvin steps closer to Whizzer, “Whiz, I just want dinner.” His voice had softened. 

“Then go cook it.” Whizzer mimicked his tone. Marvin’s eyes darkened, “I don’t cook dinner. “ 

“Tonight you do.” Whizzer said. 

 

That's when it happened. A quick sharp feeling stung Whizzer right cheek and Marvins left hand. Marvin had hit Whizzer. It happened so fast Marvin hadn't even realized he had hit Whizzer until he saw the taller man holding his cheek staring at Marvin with wide brown terrified eyes. 

 

“Oh God Whiz, I'm so-” he took a step forward, Whizzer took one step back. 

“I'm uh...going to st-start dinner.” Whizzer said, going to the kitchen. 

 

That night, dinner was in silence, Whizzer went to bed right after Marvin followed suit. No sex. No cuddles. No ‘Love yous’ followed by quick pecks. Marvin ached as he heard Whizzer quietly crying. He wanted to console the man, but he knew it would be worse, so all he could do was pretend he couldn't hear the crying. But it was the only soft noise that filled their otherwise quiet apartment.

* * *

 

It was the next day, Whizzer had woken up at 5:39 , about 2 hours before he usually does and made Marvin breakfast Marvin was shocked. Whizzer was scared, but he felt a little better after he saw Marvin smile. 

 

“You made breakfast.” it was more of a statement than a question.

“I hope you like eggs?” Whizzer said, more of a question than a statement. 

“I do.” 

Whizzer smiled an uneasy smile, one that perfectly mirrored Trina’s usual one as he placed the plate of eggs in front of Marvin. He waited until he took a bites of eggs. 

“Are they good? If they aren't I'll make you something else.” 

“They're really good, Whiz. Eat some.” 

 

Whizzer sat across from Marvin and ate his eggs, “Sleep well?” Marvin asked. 

“I guess.” Whizzer lied. 

“Whiz...about last night. I really am sorry, it won't ever-” 

“Marvin, it's okay...really?” 

“It won't happen again I promise.”

“Okay.” 

 

Marvin checked his watch, “Oh… it's uh 8:15. I have work soon. See you when I get home.” Marvin says giving Whizzer a kiss on the lips, not passionate. Chaste and unfulfilling. Marvin squeezed Whizzer’s ass and didn't notice when Whizzer flinced. He walked out, Whizzer waiting at least 10 minutes before leaving. He was going somewhere he hadn't been in 9...no 10 months. Marvins old house.

 

He took the 104 train, hands shaking. When he reached the suburban house, he had forgotten how nice it was. Trina had a well kept garden with Daffodils and Petunias. There was an obvious homemade bird feeder, probably made by Jason. There was a sign above the door reading ‘The Feldmans’ and a welcome mat saying, “Welcome to our humble place.” Whizzer could picture Marvin fitting in a lot better here than in their tiny apartment on the west side. Trina here with dinner ready. Marvin and Jason tossing around a ball or more accurately playing chess. Whizzer chuckled at the thought of Marvin tossing a ball as he walked to the front door. He stood, contemplating whether or not to knock. 

 

About 15 minutes later he knocked and a little boy who he had only seen in photos, Jason, opened it. 

“Hello?” the boy asked. 

“Hi, is your mom here?” Whizzer asked Jason. 

“Who are you?” 

“My name is Whizzer. Whizzer Brown.” 

“MOM THERE'S A BROWN WIZARD AT THE DOOR!” Jason shouted, ushering Whizzer in. 

“Jason, darling, what are-” Trina stopped when she saw Whizzer. “Jason go upstairs.” 

“But-” the boy began.

“Now.” 

Jason's tiny feet, ran up to his room. 

 

“What are you doing here? Come to gloat?” she asked. 

“No, Trina...I um need some advice.” Whizzer says. 

“Advice?!” Trina laughs a tad hysterically running a hand through her hair. “Oh, he steals MY husband then he comes here asking for advice...oh lord.”

“Look, you don't have any reason to show me sympathy-”

“Damn right.”

“But something happened last night and I didn't know who else to turn to.” 

“Oh! Something happened? What did Mr. Marvin not come home because he's out sleeping around with some young 32 year old. Oh wait he did that too me...with you.”

Whizzer suddenly felt very guilty, “When you were married-” 

“Not divorced yet.” 

“During your marriage...Did Marvin ever...hit you?” 

 

Trina froze, she observed Whizzer face for the first time just enough time to see a dark red hand mark on Whizzers face. “No.” she stated. “Never. Please, leave, and don't come back.” 

 

She led Whizzer out. Whizzer started walking down the street but stopped when he heard a voice, “EXCUSE ME MR. WIZARD MAN!” 

 

He turned to see Jason running down the street.

“Hey, Kiddo.” 

“Mothers lying.” Jason said, bluntly. 

“Marvin hit her. Alot. She's all bruised and scarred he hurt her.” 

“Oh…”

Jason looked down, “Did he hit you too?” 

“No, kiddo. I'm fine.” 

“But you have a hand print on your face.” 

“Its paint.” 

“Paint?” Jason said. 

“Yes. Paint.” 

“I'm not an idiot, sir and I also know how my father is. Understand I know what you're going through.” 

Whizzer was shocked at how smart this kid was. “You've got nothing to worry about. Marvin...your father isn't hurting me at all.” 

“Oh...okay.” Jason still didn't believe him. But he didn't press. 

 

Whizzer turned and started walking again

“Um..Mr. wizard man?” 

Whizzer stopped, “You're the reason for the divorce...you're the reason father's a homo aren't you?” 

“I uh...I think so, kiddo.” 

He kept walking again. 

“It's Jason, not kiddo.” 

“Its Whizzer not Wizard.” 

  
It was quiet until they heard Trina yell, “Jason get away from that man!” Jason walked slowly away from Whizzer examining his father's latest victim. Whizzer began to walk home, knowing that dinner had to be ready soon. It had to be.


	2. Chapter Two

It had been a few weeks since the slap, there had been no slaps. No fights. No hatred. Just love. The kisses were more passionate. The once rough and uncaring sex was now slow and sweet. It had made Whizzer almost forget how Marvin had struck him. Almost. 

But sometimes it just crept back into his mind. He'd be folding Marvin's god awful plaid button ups and he'd remember the sound of Marvins hand hitting his cheek. He'd be washing the dishes and think about the hand mark that he desperately has been attempting to cover up. The worst was when he was making dinner. He chopped up onions, and remembered how it felt. The painful sting against his skin. How scared he was of Marvin for a couple days...and still now. Then he'd start to cry and he'd swear up, down and sideways that it was the onions. Whizzer never was one for the truth.

One day Marvin had told him, that they were going to eat dinner at Trina’ and told him not to worry about dinner. So that night Whizzer and Marvin went to Trina’s house. Marvin was in the kitchen talking with Trina. Jason sat alone playing chess all by himself. Whizzer sat across from him, examining the inside of Marvin...er uh Trina's home. It was made nicely with cheesy sayings, wonderful decorations. Photos line the walls, mainly ones of Jason. The only ones of Marvin are family portraits where it's impossible for him to be cut out. 

There was one. It was just taped on the wall. It was a polaroid of Marvin. A much younger Marvin. The lines in his face were gone and he had a big smile on his face. He was wearing a white button up shirt, a black tie loosened from his neck. He had suspenders on and his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder His smile didn't look artificial like in every other photo of Marvin. It was genuine, like he was mid- laugh. Underneath it read, ‘Marvin Feldman, age 25. Just Married.’ 

The photo made Whizzer smile, but feel incredibly guilty. He thought about how happy Marvin looked right after he had been married. A happy married man, with a pretty wife. He stole that. Whizzer had stolen a life from Marvin. A husband from Trina. And a father from the ten years old playing chess from in front of him. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable sitting in a house he had broken into a million pieces. He felt even worse for this being the first time he felt truthfully bad. 

About five minutes later, Marvin came over and sat next to him. Trina followed behind him.   
“It's a gourmet version of chicken marengo.” she said, placing a dish in the center of the table. Trina served each person in a certain order: Marvin, Jason, Whizzer then herself. Whizzer admired how selfless she was. She hated him. But still fed him first. 

After everyone was seated, Trina turned to her son, who had shown no interest in his food. He just stared at his chess board, contemplating what move to make. 

“Jason, darling. You're father and I were talking and we think you should see a psychiatrist.”   
“Why? I'm not some neurotic like dad.” was the boys monotone response as he finally made his chess move.   
“Jason…” Marvin said in a tone that made Whizzer and Trina both sit a little straighter.   
“Dear, your father and I both think that Dr. Wisenbachfeld will be a very good fit for you. He's very kind and calm and not to mention very very smart.” 

Whizzer noticed how her voice softened when she talked about Mendel.

“Wisenbachfeld? I thought his name was Dr. Mendel.” Whizzer said.   
“That's his first name.” Marvin explained.   
“Mendel Wisenbachfeld.” he stifled a laugh.   
“Your name is Whizzer.” Jason pointed out.   
“Touche, kid. Touche.”   
Marvin sent a look to Jason, who has gone back to his chess board. Trina had glared at Whizzer. Whizzer silenced himself. He wasn't a part of this family. He had no room to include input. He was the reason it had fallen apart. 

“Look if it all boiled down to intelligence, then I shouldn't need a psychiatrist, right?” Jason said, confused and a tad angry. Whizzer agreed with the kid, he was super smart and Mendel barely helped Marvin, less likely a ten year old. 

“Look,” Jason said. “You act like I need to be fixed because you two failed as parents.” 

Whizzer looked up from his chicken. Marvin was angry and Trina was even more angry, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.   
“Jason! We did not fail as parents!” Marvin said.   
“Then why do I need therapy?! You obviously messed up somewhere.”   
“Its rude comments like that bullshit that makes us think you need therapy.”

“Language, Marvin.” Whizzer said taking Marvins hand. Marvin yanked it out of his grip, “Not now!” Then everyone was talking all at once. Jason was covering his ears yelling, ‘Stop it! I don't need a psychiatrist! I am not crazy.’ Whizzer was worried. Worried Jason was going to be forced into something he didn't want. Worried that Marvin would explode at any moment. Worried Trina had poisoned his chicken marengo. 

“I want Whizzers opinion!” Jason suddenly yelled. That shut everyone up.   
“Whizzers opinion?” Marvin asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Whizzers opinion?” Trina spitefully said.   
“My opinion?” Whizzer asked. 

“Yes, yours. Do you think I should see a psychiatrist?” Jason asked, with wide brown puppy dog eyes. The truth was, Whizzer didn't think Jason needed therapy. He was a genius. Not a neurotic. 

“Well Jason-” he was cut off by Trina clearing her throat.   
“Maybe-” he began again but he was cut off again by a sharp smack on the back of his head. It stung. He inhaled sharply, “Yeah, kiddo, I think it's a great idea.” He saw a soft smile come from Marvin as he wrapped an arm around Whizzer.   
“Okay...I’ll go.” Jason said, looking at Whizzer.   
“Okay, Good.”   
“Wait, he'll go?!” Trina asked, shocked.   
Whizzer shot her a winning grin and nodded. “Only, if he can come here.”   
“Wait a minute...here?” Marvin asked.   
“He can come here, love.” Trina said, putting a hand on Jason's forearm.   
“Trina, Mendel doesn't do fieldwork.” Marvin said.   
“Perhaps he'll make an exception for such a young patient.”   
“Trina! We can't force him to come to your house.”   
“Well Marvin, what else are we going to do? Jason needs to see Dr. Wisenbachfeld.” 

‘No he doesn't’ Whizzer thought. 

Soon enough Marvin and Trina were arguing about Jason as if he wasn't sitting at the table. But Whizzer couldn't see that Jason cared, he watched as the boy reset his chess board and began to play by himself. Whizzer stood up and went over to the boy, he knelt down to his level. 

“You play all by yourself?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Why?”   
“Dad hates losing. Mom hates games.”   
“Did Marvin teach you?”  
“Yup. Then I got better than him and he got angry.”   
It was quiet, Whizzer knew this side of Marvin. The side that hated to lose. The side that broke windows and punched holes into walls. He was sad that Jason was familiar with that side too. 

“Well...I don't know how to play. Will you teach me? So you can have a fun chess partner.”   
Jason's face lit up and he smiled, his first smile of the night. “Okay!” The pair moved into the living room and Jason explained the rules of chess. The two played together as the arguing became nothing but background noise. 

They played three games, and on the last one, Jason let Whizzer win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly accpeted. I hope you liked it- 
> 
> TheMilk


	3. Chapter Three

Trina sat in Dr. Medel’s office, holding her hands in a prayer motion. She let out a long strained sigh, “Dr. I have hit a pothole.” she says. 

“Like outside? Did you pop a tire?” Mendel asked. 

“No! Metaphorically aren't you a psychiatrist?” 

“Oh right, um...what has caused such a halt in your life Trina?” 

 

“Whizzer, Marvin’s lover.” It hurts a bit To say.  The words that used to taste like poison on the womans lips. Mendel noted that it was the first time he had ever heard her call him, ‘Whizzer’ it was always ‘His lover’ or ‘That man’ Never Whizzer. 

 

“Yes! Um...what has Whizzer done?”  Mendel asked, jotting down Whizzers nar on his notebook.v

 

“It has always been so easy to hate Whizzer. I have never had any reason not to, this was the man who destroyed any sense of familiarity my life had.” 

 

“Why is it more difficult?” 

“I've been noticing a reflection of myself when I was with Marvin in him.” 

Mendel looked up and set his notebook off the table, “In what ways?” 

 

“When I first formally met Whizzer not the time I caught them in the den, before then. He had come to pick up Marvin, ‘Racquetball’ Marvin had said. But as Marvin was getting dressed we sat and spoke. Arrogance had laced all of words, he held himself with confidence I longed for. He was the type that started arguments. The type that took no shit from anyone. Kind of like how I was...many...many years ago.” she explained, looking down, pulling a non existent thread on her skirt  

 

“And what changed?” 

“With me or Whizzer?” 

“I assume the stories are similar. How did your views on Whizzer change?” 

“Four days ago...Whizzer came over, not with Marvin. He asked me...he asked me if Marvin ever hit me.” she took a long deep breath. 

“What did you say?” Mendel asked. 

“I said no. But….but-” 

“But what?” 

“I lied.” 

 

It was quiet for a minute, Mendel nodded before speaking, “You mean Marvin...abused you?” 

Trina winced, “Hit me? Yes. Abused me? No. Marvin, until the end was always so kind, and loving. He hit me every now and then, but doesn't abuse mean no love.” 

 

“Not exactly, abusers can be anyone. They can hit you then be sweet and loving.” 

 

“Marvin didn't abuse me. Either way...this is about Whizzer, doctor...I think Marvin is hurting Whizzer.” 

 

“Why does this hurt you so?” 

“Why wouldn't it?”

“I mean...Whizzer did destroy your life. It would be understandable if maybe you wanted Whizzer to be hurt.” 

“But I don't want Whizzer to be hurt. He...no one deserves what I went through with Marvin. Not even an arrogant loud mouth homewrecker.” 

 

“What are you going to do?” 

“What do you mean, ‘What am I going to do?’ 

“Well think about it like this, when this was all happening to you? Didn’t you wish you had someone. Anyone to talk to? Ever. Whizzer needs comfort, he's only human, just like you. You know better than anyone what he's going through. So talk to him.” 

 

Trina sunk a tab in her seat, thinking it over, she didn’t exactly want to talk to Whizzer. But she thought about herself, after Jason was born. She thought Jason was going to help….he did not. Marvin got angrier. During when it began, Trina yearned for someone to tell her that she didn't have to be struck with him. She could leave him. Trina felt stuck for so long. Maybe she cared for Whizzer or maybe she just didn't want him stuck forever. Like she was. 

 

“Okay…” she whispered. “I'll talk to him.” 

 

“Great! Well our sessions nearly over. So anything you'd like to discuss.” 

“Yes! Actually, Jason has agreed to come see you for some therapy.” 

“That's fantastic.” 

“Yes, but Jason has asked if you can come over to our house? He doesn't feel very comfortable leaving.” 

 

“Oh Trina, I don't do much fieldwork.” 

 

“Please, Dr. Mendel, he needs help but I know if I force him to come here he won't talk.” she said.

 

Mendel pitied this woman, “Okay,” he said. “I can come next Thursday at 6:30.” 

 

“Oh! God bless! I'll make dinner! Thank you so much, Dr. Mendel.” she hugged him tightly. Mendel could have died right there and he would've died the happiest man in the universe. 

 

“Well Trina-” he said when the broke apart. “You're free to go.” 

 

“Goodbye Mendel.” she said, leaving through the door. 

“Bye, Trina.” 

 

He turned to review the sessions notes when he saw he had connected all of his little blurbs into a heart. He read over them. 

 

‘Marvin had hit Trina’ 

‘Marvin probably hits Whizzer’ 

‘Trina hates Whizzer’ 

‘But hates Marvin more’ 

‘Trina felt stuck’ 

‘Trina will call Whizzer’ 

 

So instead of summarizing with a paragraph like usual he just wrote, ‘LOVES UNKIND’ in the center of the heart in messy letters before tucking away into his folder.

* * *

 

Whizzer was at home, doing the dishes humming a tune he couldn't place. When the phone rang. His hands were wet so he just screened the call. The voicemail rang through the kitchen, “You have reached Marvin Feldman and Whizzer Brown’s voicemail. Please leave a message, thanks.” BEEP.  

 

“Oh, goodness! Hi Whizzer, are you there...it’s Trina.” Trinas voice came through the speaker. Whizzer quickly dried off his hand and ran to pick up the phone. 

 

“Trina! Hi! Sorry I was uh...doing the dishes!” 

“Oh sorry to interrupt. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go grab a coffee? My treat!” 

“Oh um..yeah! That sounds great, where at and when?” 

Like…is now good?” 

Whizzer looked at the clock, it would be 3 hours before Marvin got home.   
  
"See you in 10." He said, hanging up.   


* * *

  
  
Trina waited for Whizzer, anxiously. She saw the boy come in. He was right on time. He was wearing a tight-fitting button-up and even tighter pants. He sat across from her. Trina raised her cup of coffee with creamer in it.   
  
"I didn't know how you took it."   
  
"I like my coffee like I like my women. I'm gonna go order hot chocolate." He said, getting up and walking to the counter. He returned later with a cup of hot chocolate.   
  
He sat across from Trina. "So, why did you call me? I thought you hated me."   
  
"I don't. I do. I don't know. But I do know that I lied to you... And I want to apologize."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You asked me if Marvin ever hit me. I said no. It was a lie. He did hit me. I'm sorry for lying."   
  
"Well, if we're apologizing, I am sorry. Sorry I messed up your marriage. I'm sorry your son has to live without a dad in the house. "   
  
"I'm sorry that you got stuck with Marvin."   
  
"I'm sorry that you were for so long."   
  
"You're forgiven."   
  
"So are you."   
  
Whizzer took a sip of his hot chocolate, it burned the roof of his mouth. But he acted like it didn't.   
  
"I want to talk to you about Marvin." She says.   
  
"What about him?"   
  
"Leave him."   
  
"Leave him!? Trina! He's gay, get over it!"   
  
"No. That's not why. He hurts you, and I know how that feels, really, I do. I regret not leaving Marvin when I had the chance."   
  
"Marvin... Does hit me... Now and then, but he'snot hurting me. I forgive him. I tell myself to not get angry."   
  
"That yelling won't help you. That he probably regrets it. Yeah, I know. I used to always tell myself that. I'd lie and say it will never happen again. But it always did. It always will."   
  
"Not with me, Trina. Marvin loves me. He has always loved me." Whizzer said, defensively.   
  
"He loved me at one time too, you know. He loved me for 6 years... Then the beatings started. Whizzer, Marvin doesn't regret it. It'll only get worse. He gets worse."   
  
"Trina, it's different with me, Marvin was gay your whole marriage."   
  
"When you two got together, was he loving? Sweet? Now that the thrill has worn off? He's mean?"   
  
Whizzer looked down. "Yeah."   
  
"Does he want to argue with you instead of kiss you?"   
  
"Sometimes."   
  
"Whizzer, I am not trying to be spiteful and mean. Forget that I'm Marvin's ex-wife... Act like I'm your friend. I'm trying to help."   
  
Whizzer stood up. "I don't need help. Thanks for the hot chocolate." He spat, storming out of the coffee shop into the cool November air. He huffed all the way home, denying everything Trina said.   
  
'Marvin loves you.'   
  
'He won't hit you again.'   
  
When he got home, every light was on, and Marvin was sitting in the chair. The clock on the wall still read 2:30. Marvin looked at Whizzer.   
  
"Late for dinner. Again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was helped with typing by ConsiderButtonGwinette. Go check out their page


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter.  
> The beginning was written by ConsiderButtonGwinett

As Marvin stared at Whizzer with angry blue eyes. Whizzer searched for anywhere to go, something to grab, anything to say. Marvin stepped closer, “Where were you? And if the answer isn't going to the grocery store to pick up dinner. We are going to have a problem.” he said, in a spiteful tone. 

 

“I was out.” 

“Out where?” 

“None of your business.” he mumbled before could stop himself. 

“None of my business?! Whizzer it is my business! Where you are is my business.” he yells. 

“Marvin, don't yell… I'll go make dinner. Everything will be alright.” He said, stepping forward and setting a hand on Marvin's shoulder. 

"Not until you tell me where you went."   
  
"I got coffee."   
  
Marvin scoffed. "It took you that long to get coffee?"   
  
Whizzer shrugged, avoiding Marvin's eyes. "I took the scenic route. Got a photo or two."   
  
"Let me see the photos, then."   
  
"I wasn't aware you cared about my career."   
  
"Well, they must be some damn good pictures if you're this late."   
  
"They're a surprise."   
  
Marvin gritted his teeth. "Y'know what pisses me off? Being late for dinner. Y'know what pisses me off more?" He raised his voice. "Lying to me!"   
  
A voice in Whizzer's head told him to shut up, apologize, and make dinner. Whizzer Brown, unwisely, did not listen to said voice. "I'm not lying! What, you just assume I'm deceiving you?! Can't I go out for a bit without you acting like I'm a child?!"   
  
"So you're not lying?"    
  
"No, I'm not!"   
  
Marvin huffed, throwing his hands into the hair. "Look, I just thought we had discussed this before! MULTIPLE TIMES! You're supposed to be here when I need you, make the dinner, plan your outfits! That's your role in this relationship!"   
  
Whizzer felt his throat go dry. "So that's all I am to you? A 'role'? Fuck you, Marvin!"   
  
"I wish you would!"   
  
Whizzer gave a hollow laugh. "It's always what YOU want! Nevermind Whizzer, right?! God, you're pissing me off!"   
  
"I don't care if you hate me or need me, just feed me." He rolled his eyes.   
  
"Why do you have to be such an asshole?!"   
  
"Why do you have to be so whiny?! This better come to an end, Whizzer!" Marvin began to storm off.   
  
"What?! WHAT, MARVIN?!"   
  
He didn't even turn around. "This, all of this!"   
  
"What?! All of what?!"   
  
"This 'thing' we have! It's not going anywhere!"   
  
"It's hard to go anywhere when it never left!"   
  
Marvin finally turned back around, meeting Whizzer's glare. "Just go cook."   
  
"Maybe you should cook for once." Whizzer said lightly, with an underlying malice.   
  
"I DON'T do housework, Whizzer. I have a real job. I actually do things. I don't just sit at home, trying on scarves, taking photos, and ditching my partner."   
  
Whizzer began to walk away.   
  
"Where are you going?! I'm hungry!"   
  
"Make it yourself, asshole!"   
  
Marvin stepped in front of Whizzer, blocking him.   
  
"MAKE IT, DAMNIT!"   
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"   
  
"COOK!" Marvin roared, shoving Whizzer hard.    
  
Whizzer staggered back. Tears grew in his eyes. Slowly, he walked past Marvin, entering the kitchen.   
  
"Whizzer..."   
  
"What do you want to eat?" He asked quietly.   
  
Silence.   
  
"What do you want."    
  
"...Chicken."   
  
There was a tense pause.   
  
"...Fine."

 

“Whizzer...do you just want take out?” Marvin asked. 

 

“No! No! Family men don't get take out! And you're a family man and I'm your little house slave, and not like in a sexy way, no it's more like, ‘Oh what master Marvin, you want chicken. Then chicken it is’ ‘What Master Marvin? You want sex? I'm really not in the mood but okay’” Whizzer said, in a cynical Trina-esque tone. 

 

“Are you mocking me, Whizzer?!” 

 

“You're damn right I'm mocking you, Marvin! When are you gonna get it through that thick skull of yours that I AM NOT TRINA.” 

 

“Really?! Because you sound just like her!” 

 

“I didn't when you first met me! You know what else I wasn't, bruised and hurt or in love” he didn't say the, ‘In love’ part out loud though. “I was happy though!” 

 

“You aren't happy with me?” Marvin asked. 

 

“Not when you try to beat me into your house wife, like some wife beater.” 

 

Marvin stepped closer to Whizzer, “I am not a wife beater.” 

 

“You were! Now you’re a boyfriend, lover, whatever the fuck we are, beater! I'm not a fucking idiot Marvin. No matter how much you may think I am.” Whizzer said, pouring Marvin a glass of whiskey before slamming on the table, breaking it, spilling it on the table and cutting his hand. Marvins eyes somehow got angrier, he stepped closer. 

 

“Did you just smash my favourite whiskey glass?” He asked, eyebrow raised. 

 

“Marv, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean too, honestly.” the sudden burst of confidence had left him. 

 

“YOU DAMN WELL KNOW IT WASN'T! You're late for dinner, you yell at me, mock me, call me a wife-beater, then break my favourite whisky glass.” he said it all while inching closer to Whizzer. Whizzer remained unmoved, hand bleeding onto the table, a whiskey stain on his favourite green shirt. 

 

Marvin and Whizzer were face to face, he raised a balled fist to Whizzers face. He held it there for a second. Whizzer didn't even cringe. 

 

“Go on! Do it! Hit me like the goddamn wife beater you are! Prove to me nothing except that I'm right!” He yelled. Marvin lowered the fist and Whizzer chuckled dryly, “Too bitter to even prove me right.” Whizzer walked to the bathroom, he hadn't realized he was crying until he looked in the mirror. He had been crying so much recently that it felt weird when he wasn't. 

 

He cleaned out his hand, ‘Stupid Marvin for being a dick. Stupid clock for not working. Stupid Trina for being right. Stupid me for loving him too much too leave him.’ he thought as he put a bandage. When he opened the door Marvin stood there, with tears in his eyes. Fake tears, Whizzer noted. 

 

“Whizzer I am...god so so sorry.” he hugged him. Whizzer didn't hug him back. 

 

“I'm going to bed. Sleep on the couch.” he said in a dry tone. 

 

“What about dinner?” 

 

“Go hungry.” 

 

Whizzer stormed to the bedroom, locked it and curled into a ball, his shirt stunk of whiskey. His hand stung from the glass and he felt empty. So empty. 

 

“Why can't I just leave him?” he whispered. “He's not fashionable, kind or dreamy like the men I like. And to top it all off he hurts you.”

 

He thought for a minute, “Maybe what Mendel told Marvin is right, Love's blind. But it's also unkind and fucking awful.”

 

He didn't sleep, or change that night. 

 

Marvin went hungry, refusing to cook dinner. He didn't sleep either. He sat outside of the door. Listening. He didn't cry. He didn't feel bad.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for homophobic slurs

  
  
_ Nine year old Whizzer sat in his late mother's vanity, applying lipstick it was ruby red, his mother's favourite shade. He blotted it like he'd seen her do a million times before. He stared lovingly at the photo of her on the vanity. It was a black and white photo of her. She looked like a movie star, Whizzer wanted to take photos like that, one's that shows how beautiful people could really be.  _

 

_ Whizzer really missed his momma, he missed when she would stroke his hair when they would watch, ‘I love Lucy.’ The way she would sing him to sleep every night. The days when he came home crying because people made fun of his name how she would tell him, “Whizzer. The most special name for the most special boy I have ever known.”  _

 

_ Whizzer sighed and put on dark blue eyeshadow right before sliding on his mother’s blonde wig. She refused to be bald, even near the end when her beautiful curly hair all fell out. When he looked in the mirror it almost looked like she was there. Whizzer had the same kind brown eyes she had. “I miss you mommy. Is it too late for you to come back? Just come back...I need you.” he prayed. But his prayer was cut short, _

 

_ “What the hell are you doing?” Whizzer looked in the mirror to see his father. Whizzer froze, “N-nothing, dad…” _

 

_ “Nothing, huh?” he stepped closer, “It sure as hell doesn't look like nothing. Because it looks like you're dressing up like a fucking Faggot!” he yelled.  _

 

_ “I was just trying to...look like momma.” he whispered.  _

_ “You aren't your mother! You are a boy! You're mother was a girl! Take that shit off!”  _

_ “No!”  _

_ “Did you just say no, to me!”  _

_ “Yeah I did. I am not taking it off. This is all I have left of mommy.”  _

 

_ His father walked forward, “Take that bullshit off of your head and wipe that makeup off of your face! You are not your mother. You're mother is gone!” He yelled.  _

_ “You can't tell me what to do!” Whizzer yelled.  _

_ His father yanked him up from the vanity chair, “Take it off or I will.”  _

_ “I'll put it back on. Immediately.”  _

_ His dad reached up and yanked the blonde wig off of his son's head, pulling a bit of Whizzers hair, “Ow! Daddy you hurt me!”  _

 

_ “You deserve to be hurt, you queer piece of shit!”  _

_ “What is a queer?”  _

_ His father turned him around to face the mirror. “That! Wearing makeup! Acting like a girl! Do you want to be a girl?!”  _

_ “N-no…” Whizzer whispered.  _

_ “Then wipe that shit off of your face!”  _

_ “But I don't want to, I like it.”  _

_ Whizzers dad turned and hit him hard across the face. So hard that Whizzer fell to the ground.  _

_ “You piece of shit. No son of mine will be a fag.”  _

_ “Maybe I don't want to be your son.”  _

_ Whizzers father kicked him in the side, hit him hard. “I will beat this shit out of you.”  _

 

_ All of a sudden the man was Marvin, hitting him. The setting was their living room and Whizzer was about 25 years older.  _

 

_ “Make! Dinner! Idiot!” Marvin shouted, punching him in the face, probably bruising him.  _

_ “Marvin, please...stop it.” he managed through strained breaths.  _

_ “Not until I get this message in your head.”  _

 

_Now the lines were all blurred, Whizzer couldn't see the difference between Marvin and his father. He opened his mouth and let out a scream_. 

* * *

Whizzer wakes up with a loud scream. He shoots up from the bed. It's dark, the table side digital clock reads 3:37 am.

 

“Whizzer?!” A voice, Marvin's from the other side of the door said. Panicked. “Whizzer?! Are you okay?!” he jiggled with the locked doorknob. 

“I'm fine! I'm fine!” Whizzer managed, his breathing was fast and tears flowed down his face. 

“What happened, honey?” 

“I had a nightmare..” 

“A nightmare! Honey, let me in please.” 

“N-no! No! It's better if you stay out there!” 

“Oh...okay. Well I'm right here if you need me.” Marvin said. 

Whizzer got up from the bed and went to his closet, he grabbed a box from the back of the closet and made his way to the bathroom. He set the box on the bathroom on the counter, before opening it. He pulled out that same photo. The one of his mother looking like a movie star. Whizzer stared at it for awhile. She was still beautiful as she stares off to the side, with an elegant smile on her face. He set the photo on the counter top.

 

He reached into the box and pulled out the blonde wig before putting it on his head. He took out the lipstick, and put it on, blotting it. Then the eye shadow. Then he looked up into the mirror. He once thought he looked like his mother. Now he wasn’t so sure. He stared at himself wondering what he had seen years ago. He realized it was his eyes. 

 

The eyes that once held hope, now they didn't. His eyes were now soulless and empty. 

 

Whizzer thought about it. He thought about Marvin, and his father. He sighed and took the wig off before running a hand through his hair, tugging at it. He put everything back in the box and wiped off his makeup. 

 

‘Maybe I should give Marvin another chance...He could change. And maybe dad was right. Maybe I do deserve to get hurt.’ He looked at the photo of his mother one last time before smiling and putting the lid on it. He put the box back in the closet. 

 

He unlocked the bedroom door and opened it, Marvin fell back having been leaning on it. “Whizzer!” he cried, hugging him tightly. Whizzer hugged him back. The got in bed and cuddled into each other.

 

“I love you.” Whizzer mumbled into his neck.

“I love you too, Whizzer.” 

  
And Whizzer believed him. He really did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts written by ConsiderButtonGwinett 
> 
>  
> 
> Holy shit-aki mushrooms almost 2000 words

The next night at dinner was extremely awkward. Whizzer had prepared the chicken he had neglected to Marvin the night before.   
  
Whizzer turned on the oven and laid out the chicken.   
  
Marvin sat down at the table, watching him. He didn't know what to say.   
  
Whizzer knew he was there, but kept his back turned. There was nothing to say.   
  
They stayed silent the entire time, save for indifferent questions. "What do you want to drink?" "Whiskey."   
  
When the food was done, Whizzer dished out the food and sat down. Marvin didn't even touch it. Whizzer tensed.   
  
"I can make something else if it's not good?"   
  
"It's fine."   
  
Whizzer bit back a 'How do you know? You haven't tried it.'   
  
Marvin took a deep breath. "Whizzer..."   
  
"I know, I won't be late again. Sorry."   
  
"No, it's... That isn't..." Marvin found himself getting frustrated. He almost never got tongue-tied. He always knew what to say. Except, apparently, right now.   
  
'Oh God, you're making him mad again...' Whizzer scolded himself.    
  
"Do you want to fuck?"    
  
Marvin nearly spit out his drink. "What?!"   
  
Whizzer winced at the raised voice. "That's what you usually want. Figured I'd offer."   
  
Marvin sighed. "Yes. I do want to."    
  
"Okay."   
  
"But what do you want?"   
  
"Now you care?"   
  
Marvin frowned. "I'm trying, alright?"   
  
"I don't care. Whatever you want."   
  
"Whizzer, just answer me."   
  
"I just did."   
  
"Just... Just give me an opinion, a preference." Marvin said, trying to keep himself level-headed.    
  
"I don't care, Marvin."   
  
"Just! Just tell me…” he took a breather. “If you don't want to have sex...we don't have too.”    
  
  
“I want whatever you want.”   
  
  
Marvin sighed and stood up, walking over to Whizzer, “I'm sorry. For last night, really. I am.”    
  
“I forgive you, really Marvin. I do. I just...don't want it to happen again.”   
  
  
“It won't I swear.”    
  
  
‘That's what you said the last time…’ thought Whizzer, but he didn't dare say it.    
  
  
Marvin stroked Whizzers hair, in the way his mother used to, Whizzer melted into his touch and smiled. This was the Marvin he loved the sweet loving Marvin. Too Whizzer the good outweighed the bad. He leaned in and kissed him. Their first kiss in a few days. He wrapped his arms around his back and brought him closer to kiss him with more passion.    
  
  
‘You know,’ a voice in Whizzers head said, ‘he wants sex. And you're denying it too him. He'll probably leave you if you don't give him what he wants.’ Whizzer pulled away, “Bedroom?” he asked.    
  
“Hell yeah.” Marvin breathed.    
  
The two went to the bedroom and fucked and the whole time it never once crossed Marvin's mind that, ‘Whizzer hadn't wanted this that it all changed after Marvin had been kind to him.'   


* * *

  
The next morning, Whizzer and Marvin stayed in bed until almost noon. They were both awake, but they laid there in silence.   
  
"We should probably get up, Whiz."    
  
Whizzer looked up. Marvin looked about as unhappy as Whizzer felt.   
  
"Do we have to?"   
  
"Unfortunately. C'mon."   
  
"Alright."   
  
Despite what they said, neither hastened to sit up.   
  
"Whizzer?"   
  
"Marvin?"   
  
"How would you feel about staying in bed all day?"   
  
"You have a job."   
  
Marvin shrugged. "I could call in sick."   
  
"Ok. I'll make us some lunch-"   
  
Marvin shook his head. "I was thinking we could order a pizza, actually."    
  
"Well, you don't have to-"   
  
"No, no, I don't mind-"   
  
Unbeknownst to them, both men were trying hard to appease the other.   
  
Whizzer wracked his brain for something to say. He wanted to stay on Marvin's good side, after all. Then it came to him. 'Well, it worked last night...'   
  
"Maybe after we eat, we can have a little fun~?" Whizzer asked suggestively.   
  
Marvin smirked. "Sounds great. Better idea! Skip the pizza all together and kiss me.”    
  
Whizzer complied. Whizzer reminded himself this was bad. He shouldn't make a habit out of screwing Marvin whenever he felt like he was doing something wrong, or was worried Marvin was getting mad.   
  
However, right now, it appeared to be working, and Whizzer wasn't complaining. He just wanted his boyfriend to be happy. What was so wrong with that?

 

A thing about Marvin, he fell asleep right after sex. Always. Without fail. So right after Marvin held Whizzer tightly in his arms, face buried in Whizzers neck snoring softly. Whizzer liked Marvin when he slept. He wasn't awake to yell or be rude. He just held Whizzer, loved Whizzer. Times like this reminded Whizzer on why he was staying. Because he loved Marvin, and Marvin loved him...right? 

 

Whizzer set his hand over Marvin's and whispered an, “I love-” but was cut off by the phone ringing. He quickly weaseled his way out of Marvins grasp and went to pick it up. 

 

“Hello?” Whizzer asked. 

“Whizzer, Hi.” it was Trina. “I have something to ask of you. I know it's short notice but would you be willing to come watch Jason for a few hours. His psychiatrist called and invited me to dinner.” 

“Oh! Sure! I'm not busy!” 

“Are you sure? What about Marvin? And...uh dinner?” 

“He's off today. I'll just bring him along.” 

“Okay. Thank you Whizzer. I owe you.” 

“You owe me nothing. Just have fun on your date.” 

“Oh! It's not a date! It's just two people getting dinner.” 

“Yeah...okay, just have fun on that...whatever that is.”

“Can you be here in 30 minutes?” 

“Sure.” 

“Okay thank you!” 

“No problem.” 

She hung up and he went into the bedroom, he got dressed and moved to wake up Marvin. 

“Marv? Marv? Wake up..” he said, shaking the man. 

Marvin groaned, “But I'm tiiired.” he groaned. “I told Trina that we would come watch Jason while she went out on a date thing with Mendel.” 

Marvins eyes shot open, “Date? Trina’s going on a date?” 

“She told me it wasn't a date so who knows, either way wake up please.” 

Marvin sat up and got dressed, “Okay.” 

* * *

 

“Alright, Jason, darling,” Trina rushed, grabbing her purse off of the hook and slinging it on her shoulder, “Marvin and Whizzer are going to be here in about 10 minutes. Be good, okay?” 

 

Jason nodded absentmindedly, “Enjoy your date.” 

 

Trina flushed, “It's- it's not a- Mendel and I are just out having a cup of coffee like two people.” 

 

Jason smirked, “Sounds like a date.” 

Trina sighed, not bothering to argue, “I'll be back around 6, okay? Love you!” 

 

Jason bit his lip. This was it. The big move. Slowly, dramatically, he moved the knight to E5. Right to king. “Check. Mate.” He said, while the rare feeling of satisfaction flooded him. He sat there for a few seconds smiling, before he began to set up all of his pieces again. “Round Three.” Just as he finished setting the board up, however, the door slammed open admitting the coolest man alive, and his father. 

“Hi, Whizzer!” Jason greeted. 

Whizzer smiled and kneeled down to high five the boy, “What's up, Kiddo?” 

Marvin scowled, if Whizzer or Jason noticed neither said anything. “How have you been Jason?” he asked. 

 

“Alright.” 

“Anything exciting happen?” 

“Not since you saw me yesterday.” Jason shrugged. Whizzer let out a quiet chuckle. Marvin glared, and he sobered up immediately. 

“So...what do you want to do?” Marvin asked. 

Jason shrugged. 

“Well, surely you want to do something.” 

“Do you want to play a game of chess?” Jason asked. 

You could see Marvin frown. Jason noticed. 

“Or we could watch a movie.” 

Marvin shook his head, “If you want to play chess-” 

“If you don't want to, and clearly you don't!” 

“Do not put words in my mouth!” 

“I don't need to when they're painted across your face.” 

“Look, I'm just trying to-to-” Marvin took a deep breath. “What do you want, Jason?” 

 

Jason wanted a lot of things. He wanted people to not think he was crazy, he wanted his ‘family’ to he happy, he wanted to play round 3 of his chess game in peace.

 

“How about this?” Marvin and Jason turned to Whizzer. “I can play a game of chess with the kid quick, and you could set up a movie?” Whizzer asked Marvin. “That way both of you have fun.

 

“Okay.” Jason said neutrally. 

“Great!” Marvin gritted. “Perfect.” Whizzer opened his mouth, but Jason was calling him over. Marvin slumped into the living room. 

* * *

 

“And I win.” stated Jason proudly. Whizzer smiled. He was used to losing, but with Jason it felt a lot less hostile. Marvin cleared his throat from the door frame. They boys turned. 

“Ready for the movie now?” Marvin asked, slightly impatient. Whizzer nodded. Jason shrugged. They migrated to the couch, Whizzer sat in between Jason and Marvin, cuddling into Marvin, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Marvin smiled. 

 

Jason sort of deflated when he saw that Marvin had chosen Sleeping Beauty, his least favourite Disney movie but how would Marvin know that. So he was bored for a few minutes into the movie until he learned that Whizzer did a killer Maleficent impression that Jason died laughing at. Even Marvin gave off a few chuckles. When the movie was over Marvin offered to put in The Lion King, but Jason shook his head. 

 

“Nah, Whizzer has heightened my standards of acting.” he said in a deadpan voice. 

 

Whizzer laughed, so did Marvin, but it was different, Marvin's was dry and annoyed. “Oh yes, Whizzer, the skilled actor. Mr. Oscar award winner, can i speak with you in the kitchen?” He practically growled. 

 

Whizzer felt himself pale a bit, “Um...yeah.” Jason lowered his eyes suspiciously suspiciously but he didn't say anything. Wordlessly, the two men exited the living room. Jason stood up silently creeping behind the door frame. 

“What the hell was that, Whizzer?!” Marvin spat.

“What?” 

“You're such an attention whore! Are you trying to steal my son?!” 

Whizzer bit his lip, “I was trying to help!” 

“No! You're trying to replace me!” Marvin raised his voice an octave. “Hey kiddo, let's go ignore your dad, huh? Heck, I can be your dad! We'll just ditch Marvin since I'm obviously WAY more fun!”

“It's not my fault you don't know what your son likes!” Whizzer said defensively. Marvin felt his face turn red, “What, and you do?! You barely know the kid!” 

“I must know him better than you!” 

“YOU'RE MAKING MY SON HATE ME!” 

“I DON'T NEED TOO MAKE HIM HATES YOU WHEN HE ALREADY FUCKING DOES!” Whizzer yelled before he could stop himself. 

 

There was a sharp resounding ‘Slap’ Whizzer staggered back. There was a gasp, but it didn't come from Marvin or Whizzer. Both heads turned. 

Marvin exclaimed, “Jason!” The same time Whizzer gasped, “Kiddo!” 

Jason stepped into the kitchen, shocked. Marvin stepped forward, “Jason-” 

Jason stepped back, eyeing Marvin with fear. 

“Whizzer-are-are you-” Jason tried to say. Whizzer gave Jason a forced smile, “I'm fine, Kiddo. Don't worry.” 

Jason turned to Marvin, “You piece of-” he started. 

“Don't.” Whizzer said softly. He kneeled down to Jason's level. “You can't tell anyone about this, okay kiddo?” 

“What?!” Jason shrieked. “That's ridic-” 

“Jason.” Whizzer hardly ever called him that, “Please.” Defeated, Jason nodded. Whizzer faked a grin. It was then that the door opened, Trina entered. 

 

The three boys looked at each other, before Whizzer spoke up, “See ya, Kid.” and with that they were gone. 

 

“Jason, darling, how was the night with dad and Whizzer?” Trina asked, kissing his forehead. 

 

“Fine. I'm going to bed.” Jason said, turning to go upstairs. 

 

“You haven't  even eaten dinner yet…” 

 

“Not hungry! Goodnight!” 

 

“Goodnight, Jason. Love you!” 

 

Jason curled in his bed, he thought off the first time he had met Whizzer. He had asked Whizzer if Marvin had hit him. He had said no. He lied. Whizzer lied to him. Jason bit back tears, he thought this would be different with Whizzer. Marvin would be nicer. But he was just as bad. Why couldn't people change? Why did good people like his mom and Whizzer fall in love with assholes like Marvin. ‘What is love anyway?’ thought Jason, ‘All it seems to do is hurt.’ 

 

* * *

The car ride home was tense. As Marvin drove, Whizzer stared out the window, tracing his reflection with his pinkie. 

“Did you have to do it in front of Jason?” Whizzer whispered. 

“What?” Marvin asked. 

“I'm not angry that you did it too me, I'm mad that you couldn't wait until we got home. No kid should watch his father hit his mother, lover or anyone.” 

It was silent. Marvin was stunned Whizzer wasn't angry because of the slap and Whizzer was sad, because Jason was a good kid and deserved a good father. ‘Maybe Trina going out with Mendel isn't a bad thing’ he thought. 

 

Marvin pulled up to the apartments and Whizzer jumped out before Marvin even put the car in park. He went up to their apartment and sat on the couch. Marvin sat on the opposite side. 

 

“I'm sorry…” he whispered. 

“Yeah...you keep saying that. Quite a lot of change its made.” he mumbled running his hand over the red on his face. 

“If I could take it back I would.” 

“No you wouldn't. You'd apologize then hit me again. I'm not dumb.” He said, standing up and walking to go get a water. 

“If I'm so awful and you're so smart why are you still here?” 

“Because I love you, Marvin! And it's the biggest mistake I've ever made.” he said, before walking into the bedroom and sitting on the floor. 

 

Marvin watched as he left, ‘Loves me? He really does? It's not just something he says for affection?’ he thought. 

  
‘Of course it is. YOU say you love him for affection, for power. Whizzer wouldn't. Whizzers not as bad as you are’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? 
> 
> Please tell me how much you hate Marvin. I live for those. But all feedback makes me happy tbh.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing was written by a much better author, ConsiderButtonGwinett.

"Sweetheart, I made breakfast!"  Trina called. She got no response. Trina walked upstairs, knocking on Jason's door.

"Not hungry." Jason replied.

Trina sighed, opening the door. Jason was laying on his bed, head resting on his crossed arms, looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you up to, darling?"

Jason shrugged. "Thinking."

"About anything in particular?'

"No." Jason lied.

Trina bit her lip. "Jason, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately."

Jason shrugged again.

"Maybe we could play a game of chess?"

"No thanks."

"I could invite Whizzer over?"

Jason shook his head forcefully.

"Well-"

"I'm just tired, Mom." Jason groaned.

"Oh. Alright." Trina hesitated. "I'll... Let you rest then." She turned off the light. "Love you!" She closed the door.

Jason rolled onto his side, deep in thought.

Most kids his age would run into their mother's arms and cry "Daddy hit Mr. Whizzer like he used to hit Mommy!" However, Jason considered himself an intellectual, and he knew doing something like that wouldn't go over well. The problem was, he couldn't really think of an alternative.

'Whizzer told you not to tell anyone.'

'If you don't tell someone, it might happen again.'

'Maybe it was a one-time thing?'

'That's what you said with Mom!'

'Who would you even tell?'

'I could tell Mom or Mr. Mendel?'

'What could either of them do? Just forget about it. Act like you never even saw it.'

'I can't just ignore it! I saw it happen!'

'It's not your business!'

Jason huffed, rolling onto his back again. Usually, he had a solution for anything, but for once, Jason had no ideas. In fact, Jason could only remember one other time he had felt this helpess. The first time he saw Marvin hit Trina.

Jason's stomach rumbled. He was kind of hungry, and there was breakfast downstairs. Trina wasn't the best cook in Jason's opinion, but she could be worse. Still, Jason shook it off. He didn't care how long it took. Jason wasn't leaving his room until he figured out a plan.

* * *

  
Trina dialed a number, twisting the cord around her finger anxiously.

"Dr. Mendel?"

"Trina! How are you?"

"Not so good, actually. I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"Jason's been acting odder than usual lately, and I'm worried. He won't talk to me, or Marvin, or even Whizzer! He just stays cooped up in his room all day! I was wondering if you could talk to him?"

"What makes you think he'd talk to me?"

"Oh, I don't know, but you're my last hope! Please, Mendel?"

"...Of course, Trina. I'll come over sometime tonight?"

"Yes, thank you! You're a lifesaver!"

 

* * *

Jason heard a knock at the door and sighed. "Yeah?"

Trina entered. "Jason dear, Dr. Mendel is here to talk with you."

"I didn't have an appointment scheduled for today." Jason said.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't?"

"Oh, I must've put the wrong date on my calendar." Trina lied. "Well, he's here anyway!"

Jason groaned, sitting up. "Fiiiiine."

Trina smiled. "He's in the sitting room. I'll leave you two alone to talk."

Jason reluctantly trudged downstairs to see Mendel sitting on the couch. He looked up.

"Jason, hi!"

"I didn't have an appointment today." Jason said bluntly.

Mendel blinked. "You're right. Your mother asked me to come and talk to you, actually."

Jason sat down. "Why?"

"Because she's worried about you."

"No, I meant why did you come? It seems like an inconvenience."

"You aren't an inconvenience, Jason."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I came because Trina asked me to."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You really care about her, huh?"

Mendel smiled nervously. "I care about all my clients."

"Mr. Mendel, I know you like my mother. You don't have to lie."

Mendel scoffed. "Pffff, whaaaat? No, I-I don't- I mean, why would I- pffff, th-that's ridiculous! Maybe you like her, cuz I DEFinitely don't! Heheh! Heh... Heh... Heh..."

Jason raised a brow skeptically.

"You're not buying this at all, are you?"

"Nope."

Mendel sighed. "Right. Okay. So, maybe I find your mother a bit nicer than some of my other clients..."

Jason grinned. "Mr. Mendel, you're not a very good pysciatrist."

Mendel laughed. "Yeah, Jason. I know."

Suddenly, Jason's face grew solemn.

"Mr. Mendel, let's talk about your intentions towards my mother."

Mendel paled and stood up, hastily trying to leave the room. Jason also stood, blocking the door and glaring at Mendel. Mendel gulped.

"Are they what a woman would want? She's ready for a ring, and I'll even buy confetti, but I have to know that you're worthy of her."

Jason flushed. "I'm embarrassed. This shouldn't be my job, but... Has the thought ever crossed your mind?"

"I'd be lying if I said no."

Jason nodded. "You'd be nice to her, wouldn't you? You'd make her happy?"

"Of course."

"Do you care about her?"

"Yes. Very much. I love her."

Jason mumbled something.

"What'd you say?"

"I said 'That's what Dad said.' "

Mendel realized. "Trina told me Marvin... wasn't always nice to her?"

"He hit her."

"Did you ever witness that?"

Jason looked away sadly. "All the time."

Mendel sat up, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason? Look at me?" The boy did.

"I promise you, that if I went out with her, no matter what, I would never, EVER hit your mother. I love her very much, and I would do everything I can to make sure she lives the happiest life possible. Alright?"

Cautiously, Jason nodded. "Alright."

Mendel smiled.

"Mr. Mendel?"

"Yes?"

"Would you marry my mother?"

"Did you just... Propose to Trina... For me?"

"She deserves someone like you."

"Jason... As happy as it would make me to be with your mother someday-"

"Why someday? Why not now?"

"Well, for starters, we haven't been on any dates!"

"Yes you have! You went out for coffee a week ago!"

"That wasn't a-"

"It was!"

"Second of all, we barely even know each other!"

"You know all sorts of things about her!  Once a week you meet, and for an hour she tells you all about her life and how she feels."

"She knows nothing about me!"

"That can't be true. And even if it is, you can tell her. She can learn."

Mendel shook his head. "Why are you so fixated on this anyway? I thought you didn't like me."

"You did?"

"Well, your conversations with me never really screamed 'affection'."

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't really showcase emotions the same as other kids my age. I don't hate you, though. In fact, one could even say I enjoy your company."

It didn't seem like much, but Mendel knew that coming from Jason, that was practically 'I love you'. Honestly, Mendel was touched.

"I'm honored to have won you over, really I am, but Trina probably doesn't even like me back!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Trust me, she definitely does. She talks about you non-stop. She also says she likes your fancy hair."

Mendel straightened up. "She thinks it's fancy?"

"PLEASE just ask her! I guaranteeshe'll say yes!" Jason was practically begging at this point.

"I'll... I'll think about it, okay Jason?"

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Mendel."

"You can just call me Mendel if you'd like. Since I'm apparently going to be spending more time around here."

Jason grinned. "I'll think about it."

"What brought all this on, anyway? Did something happen?"

Jason blanched. "Nope. I was just... Thinking about it, I guess."

"Oh. Okay." Mendel stood up. "Well, I'm glad we talked, Jason."

"Me too, Mr. Mendel." The pair shook hands.

As Jason climbed the stairs, Trina entered the sitting room.

"So?" She asked anxiously. "What's your verdict?"

"I think he's alright, Trina."

Trina sighed in relief. "Right. Thank you so much, Dr. Mendel."

"Just Mendel is fine."

"Okay, Mendel." Trina said, smiling softly.

Mendel opened the door, about to exit, when he turned back around.

"Oh, and Trina?" He felt himself blushing.

"Yes, Mendel?"

"I was wondering if you'd maybe like to get a cup of coffee Sunday?"

Trina blushed too. "I'd like that."

Mendel nodded. "Right." He said, mostly to himself. "Right." He left, closing the door.

Trina smiled, certain that this was the start of the tight-knit family she'd always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning was written by ConsiderButtonGwinett.

It was Saturday afternoon, and as always, the house was filthy, leaving Trina no choice but to spend all day cleaning. So, Trina had the radio playing in the living room while she swept, sorted, and threw away trash.    
  
Jason was upstairs reading. Mendel was over, but was just sprawled on the couch, reading a book.   
  
As Trina tried to figure out how a granola bar wrapper got on the floor, considering there were no granola bars in the house, Mendel bookmarked the page he was reading, setting the book aside.    
  
"Trina?"   
  
"Yes, Mendel?"   
  
"I was wondering..."   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"The house looks spotless, and I really love this song..." Both were lies. "So..."   
  
"So?" Trina prompted.   
  
"Um, well, I... Would you... Maybe... Like t-to-uh-" Trina raised a brow. Mendel looked away. "Would you like to... Dance?"   
  
Trina blushed. "I'm... Not a very good dancer..."   
  
Mendel chuckled, holding out a hand. "Neither am I."    
  
Trina placed her hand in Mendel's. They both smiled nervously, waltzing around the room in a fairly simple pattern. Trina twirled, spinning into Mendel's arms.    
  
"You lied to me, Trina. You're an excellent dancer!"    
  
"So are you!"   
  
"Another lie!"   
  
Out of nowhere, Mendel dipped Trina. She let out a small 'woah!' in surprise.   
  
"It's okay!" Mendel said quickly. "I've got you!"   
  
Trina laughed breathlessly. "I know."   
  
As the pair continued to dance, Jason creeped downstairs, watching them silently. He smiled, remembering his conversation with Mendel. Then, an idea entered his head. Jason stepped into the living room.    
  
Trina and Mendel looked up, stopping abruptly.    
  
"Jason! Darling, I thought you were upstairs!" Trina said.   
  
"I was. Can I talk to Mr. Mendel a minute?"   
  
Mendel let go of Trina's hands. "Sure."   
  
Jason and Mendel stepped into the kitchen.    
  
"So are you going to do it?" Jason asked, grinning.   
  
"Do what?" Mendel asked.   
  
"You know! Propose!"    
  
"What?! Now?!"   
  
"Yeah! You have the ring, don't you?"   
  
Mendel dodged the question. "I wasn't planning on proposing this afternoon! I look like a mess!"   
  
Jason waved him off. "Yeah, but Mom doesn't care. Now: Do you have the ring?"   
  
Mendel looked away. "Well... Yes, but..."   
To be honest, Mendel actually HAD planned on proposing that day, but he couldn't quite work up the courage.   
  
Trina entered the kitchen. "Are you boys alright?" She asked.   
  
Mendel nodded, looking at Trina. In that moment, everything hit him. Every single thing Mendel loved about Trina, all the things that made her imperfectly perfect. Why Mendel fell in love in the first place. Mendel wasn't just looking at Trina, he was drowning in her.   
  
"Mendel?" Trina asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.   
  
"Trina! Can I talk to you a minute?" Mendel rushed.    
  
Jason grinned, his otp about to become canon. "I'll leave you to it, Mr. Mendel!" He left, leaving the pair alone.   
  
Mendel chuckled nervously, his handssweating. "Trina? I- um..." He took a deep breath.   
  
"I love you. I-um-I think you're swell. And, well, I love your um, wrist. And... I love you so much... N-no one could love you more than I do! And look, I know lovers can be a bit nuts, and... Kill each other, like biblical brothers in biblical times..."   
  
Trina stifled a laugh. "Biblical times?"   
  
From behind the kitchen door where Jason was eavesdropping, he facepalmed. "Biblical times?"   
  
Mendel grinned. "Yep! Those... Uh... Biblical times!"   
  
Trina gave him an odd look. Mendel started again.   
  
"Your eyes are gorgeous. Your face is art. You're perfect! I want to always be with you, i-if I get detained, or..." Mendel trailed off again.   
  
"Mendel... What are you talking about?"   
  
Mendel kneeled down, pulling out a small box, where a small ring sat. Trina covered her mouth with her hands, tearing up.   
  
"Don't cry! Unless that's a happy cry! Is it? I can't tell! I'm horrible at emotions! God, why am I a physiatrist? Shit! I'm rambling! Sorry! What-what I'm trying to say is... Will you marry me?"   
  
Trina let out a dry sob. "Mendel, I... I don't know what to say to this!"   
  
"Say what you feel.” 

 

“Mendel...I love you, really I do...it's just I need some time.” 

 

Mendel deflated. He got off of his knee, “Oh...well if you don't want to-” 

 

“No! Mendel! It's not that. It's just… I've been married. I was married for 20 years. I thought I had love. Real love. Then he just… left. For a man.” 

 

“Trina, there's not a man who I would leave you for. There's not a woman I would leave you for. I'm not Marvin. I love you more than he ever did.” 

 

“I know you're not Marvin, you're nothing like Marvin, but...I need a little time Mendel. I'll let you know in the morning. I promise.” 

 

“Take as long as you need, I'm in no rush.” he said, kissing her cheek and walking out of the room. 

 

Jason stood in the hallway, confused. His mother loved Mendel and was desperate for love. Why was she rejecting him? The confused 10 year old, walked into the kitchen where his mother had her head in her hands, drinking a glass of red wine. 

 

“Why didn't you say yes?” he asked his mother, she looked up at her son. 

“What?” she asked. 

“I thought you loved Mendel?! Why wouldn't you say yes?!” 

“Jason, you don't understand.”

“Make me! It makes no sense!” 

“Mendel is sweet. Very sweet. And I do love him. You're father...made it-” 

“Mendel's not Marvin! He won't hit you and he's not a dumb, homo neurotic asshole!” 

“Jason! Do not talk about your father that way!” 

“It's true! But Mendel isn't like that!” 

“This is my choice, Jason! Not yours!” 

“Don't you want love? Don't you want me to have a real dad?” 

“Jason-” 

“Don't you?!” 

“This is why?! I'm sick of it! I'm sick of boys and men like you who think they rule my life and can make my fucking decisions! My life may be YOU but my life isn't YOURS! I base my decisions off of you. But you don't make my decisions.” 

“Mom, I'm sorry.” 

“Just...go to your room.” 

Jason runs upstairs. And Trina sighed. 

 

Men. Stupid men. Childish jerks. Why did she love them so much?

 

‘Mendel is not Marvin.’ a voice that sounded like Jason said. 

‘All men are like Marvin’ it sounded like Whizzer, oddly.

‘Mendel will love you. He will hold you and kiss you. Mendel is not gay. He's not.’ 

‘Marvin was like that. He held you, kissed you. He even proposed to you early on. Mendel is just like him and who's to say he isn't the same. And in 10 years will leave you for a man.’ 

 

‘No. You can't be haunted by Marvin forever.’ this voice was hers. She was sick of men dictating her thoughts. ‘You will go above him. You'll laugh and smile and dammit you'll actually have sex. You'll be happy. For the first time in a year  you'll be really, really happy.’ 

 

She stood up and walked upstairs, she went into Mendel and hers shared room, Mendel was on the bed, reading a book. 

 

“Is that proposal still on the table?” She asked. 

Mendel put the book down, “Of course. Are you sure?! I don't want you too-” 

“Just put the ring on my finger and kiss me, please.” 

Mendel grabbed the ring and slid it on Trina's finger. It fit like a glove. It had a small diamond stone, not too flashy. 

“It's not much but-” 

“Mendel it's perfect.” she said, kissing him. 

 

Trina was happy. Mendel was happy. Jason, who was leaned against the door with a cup to the door, was happy. 

 

Nothing could break this family's happiness.

 

Not even Marvin

  
Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please I need feedback to feel validated. 
> 
> You all can't tell me how much you hate Marvin rn. He wasn't even in the chapter so HA


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look....I'm sorry. 
> 
> Sorry I haven't posted in a bit.
> 
> But more sorry about what I'm about to do.

Whizzer stared at the pale blue envelope with ‘Marvin and Whizzer’ written on it that Jason had handed him while coming through the door for his weekend stay. “Here it's from mom and Mendel.” he said, shoving it in his hand. Whizzer tore it open and found a small card,

 

‘ _Mendel Wisenbachfeld and Trina Feldman requested for you to be there on their very special day of love and unity on May 27th 1979 at 8:00 p.m. at Hebrew Tabernacle temple, 551 Fort Washington Ave, New York, NY 10033. Please RSVP on the card included_ ’

 

Whizzer paled. Mendel and Trina were getting married and they were invited. What was he going to tell Marvin? He wasn't...he just wasn't even going to tell Marvin they were invited. He'd just check no and it'd be over with. Marvin can figure out from anyone else that they were getting married, just not him. 

 

He heard Marvin's key opening the door. Whizzer put the envelope in between two books as he came in. 

 

“Hello, sweetheart.” Marvin's voice said as he wrapped his strong arms around Whizzers waist. 

“Hey, Honey. How was your day?” 

“It was okay. Yours?” 

“Pretty average. Jason is here. I think he's playing chess.” 

“You think? I know he is.” Marvin said, pecking his cheek before walking off to go either talk to his son, or more likely watch the news. 

  
  


Whizzer walked into the kitchen and started making dinner as the wedding invitations lay in between the books forgotten. He just enjoyed making dinner for his lover and his lovers son. 

 

* * *

 

It was after an uneventful dinner and the three men watched a baseball game, (that Marvin endlessly complained about but Jason seemed to love), that Jason went to bed. It left the two men alone. Whizzer was washing the dishes, Marvin sat the table “reading the paper” or more accurately pretending to read it while casting off looks to Whizzers ass. 

 

“Marvin dear?” Whizzer asked. 

“Yes?” 

“You're staring so much that i think your eyes are actually burning a hole in my left ass cheek.” 

Marvin laughed, “Maybe we can go to the bedroom and I can make sure there was no damage done.” 

Whizzer scoffed, “Not your best pick up line Marvin. And we're not having sex with your 10 year old in the next room.” 

“He won't know.” 

“Your sons not an idiot, he probably knows what sex is and one of us isn't exactly quiet.” 

“You can learn.” Marvin said, wrapping his arms around Whizzers waist. 

“I said no Marvin...why don't we do something else?” 

“Like what?” 

 

Whizzer looked around and caught sight of Jason's chess board, “Why don't you play me in a chess game?” 

 

Marvins face lit up. Marvin loved winning games. He loved it like way more than sex. Probably more than he loved Whizzer. “Okay!” he says. The two walk to the table and reset Jason's unfinished chess game. 

 

“Now I may have forgotten the uh...pieces.” Whizzer lies. One thing Marvin liked just as much as winning was poor competition. 

 

“I can help.” he said. 

 

“What does this piece do?” he asked, pointing to the piece he knew was the king.

 

“That's the king. You're supposed to use that brain I'm not so sure you have and protect him.” 

 

Whizzer frowned slightly. He wasn't an idiot.  

 

“I remember that. Um...I think I can go now…” 

 

He placed a hand over the rook. Marvin made a ‘hmmf’ sound. He did it again when Whizzer chose the knight. 

 

“Can you just play?” 

“Will you not watch me, I can't think with you staring me down like this.”

“Do you want a drink?” Marvin asked, but it became background noise as Whizzer moved a knight into a death trap. Just what he wanted. 

“Dammit! I blew it! Maybe you could help me...a little I forgot how they moved.” 

Marvin got a very smug look about him that Whizzer didn't enjoy much at all, he leaned forward on his hands. 

“You need my help?” 

“No! I have a brain! I can do it!” 

“Start again. That's about the worst move you can make.” 

“I'll start.” 

 

He moved his knight back and stared at his chess pieces. It didn't matter what he moved. It would be wrong. It was all a fucking sham. 

 

“Will you just move a pawn?” Marvin asked. 

“Will you just shut the fuck up?” Whizzer mocked, before he could stop himself. 

“What was that?” 

“Nothing.” Whizzer said. 

“Damn right it was-” he was cut off by Whizzer pushing a pawn forward 2 spaces. Marvin stared as it sat there. Whizzer waited for his response. 

“Good first move.” he complimented. Whizzer accidentally let a small smile show. 

“Hush. Take your turn.” 

“Thanks.” 

It was quiet. Marvins blue eyes examined the pieces. 

“Will you just move a pawn?” Whizzer asked. Marvin looked up, “What?” 

“It's not that hard...here I'll walk you through it.” 

He took Marvin's hand and pushed a pawn forward. He looked him in the eyes, “And that's how you play.” 

 

“You're handsome when you're cocky.” 

“Pity. I'm rarely cocky. Anymore.” 

Marvin rolled his eyes, “Move.” 

“Where?” 

“I don't care.” 

“But master Marvin you need to show me where to go. Chess ain't how your boyfriend thinks. You need to show me where to go and how to behave like good little housewife Whizzer...right?” 

 

Whizzer could see anger growing in Marvin's eyes. 

 

“Look...maybe we should just uh...call it quits.” 

 

“Yeah...this game fucking sucks.” 

 

That's when Whizzer had a dumbly brilliant idea. “Does that mean I can win?” 

 

“Sure.” Marvin said. 

 

Whizzers face lit up, “Really?! Great!” he said beginning to move pieces. 

 

“Wait a minute!” 

 

“HA HA Whizzer wins!” 

“I said Wait!” 

“I won!” 

“Wait a sec-” but Whizzer had seized Marvin's king. 

 

“Check. Mate.” he stated. 

 

Marvin looked pissed. He looked beyond pissed as he got up and stormed out. 

 

“Marvin! What are you-” 

 

Whizzer realized he had taken it too far. Way too far. He set the king down and got up to make himself a couch bed when he heard Marvin's footsteps. 

 

“Marvin...It was just a game but I am sorry. I shouldn't have-” but that's when he turned around. He saw that Marvin had his suitcase in one hand and his leather jacket in the  other. 

 

“Pack it up and get the hell out.” Marvin said. 

“What?! Why?!” 

 

“You're disobedient.” 

 

“Disobedient?! Marvin, I am not your slave or a student you can expel! I am a human being not here to cater to your every whim.” 

 

“I told you too stop! You didn't!” Marvin yelled

 

“Wow! Get over yourself its a fucking chess game!” 

 

“You cheated!” 

 

“Yeah! You would know! You're very familiar with that activity!” 

 

“Do not bring my marriage into this!” 

 

“Why the hell not?! Is it a touchy subject?! Because it wasn't when you were married!” 

 

“Shut up, Whizzer!” 

 

“Right! Because Whizzers supposed to do everything he's ever told! Whatever Marvin wants he gets, no matter what Whizzer wants. No Whizzer stays here and cooks Marvin dinner and cleans the house because Marvin's too good to do it for himself.” 

 

Marvin hit him. Not slapped. Hit. Hard. The hardest he ever has. Whizzer fell to the ground, where Marvin pinned him down. 

 

“You do not mock me in my house!” He yelled hitting him with every word. 

 

Whizzer squirmed underneath him but quickly gave in and let Marvin have his way. The man was punching and slapping and Whizzer could taste a mixture of blood and tears. 

* * *

_ “Dad! Stop!” young Whizzer had screamed every time his father hit him or his mother. But his father never did. Whizzer thought he had escaped, when he moved out. He was so wrong.  _

* * *

__

_ “ _ Dad! Stop!” this voice wasn't his, begging his father to stop hitting him. But it was the voice of Jason the 10 year old wide-eyed scared boy in the corner. 

 

Whizzer sat his head up. Marvin jumped off of him. 

 

“Jason!” Marvin said, stepping closer. Jason stepped back. 

 

“Stay away from me!” the boy yelled. “Stay far away from me!” 

 

Whizzer stood up, he was in pain and bleeding. 

 

“Hey, kiddo...give me 20 minutes and I'll take you right home, go wait in your room.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“I said go wait in your damn room Jason!” he snapped. For the first time ever at Jason. The boy ran to his room. Whizzer picked up the suitcase and walked to the bedroom. He packed everything in 15 minutes. For the first time ever he didn't care about how he looked. He cared about getting out of there. 

 

When he opened the door, Marvin stood there with a sad look. 

 

“Not gonna work this time. Goodbye Marvin. Have a good life.” 

 

“But I need you.” 

 

“Hire a maid! It'll do the same thing you expect me to do except have sex with you. But they have prostitutes for that!” 

 

Marvin opened his mouth to say something. 

 

“Oh well I guess you have to pay those! Goodbye, Marvin.” 

 

“I'm sorry.” 

 

“About what?! Hitting me?! Or making me leave?!” 

 

Marvin was silent. 

 

Whizzer scoffs, “That's what I thought.” 

 

He went to Jason's room, which granted was only a bed, he sat on the floor, criss-cross.

 

“Ready kid?” 

 

Jason nodded and stood. 

 

“Let's go.” 

 

The two walked out. Both without another word shared with Marvin. So that left Marvin. All alone. 

 

He looked around. Jason didn't have anytime to grab his chess board, so there it sat. Marvin sighed and went and poured himself a glass of whiskey. He downed it quickly. 

 

There was a soft knock at the door. 

 

“Who is it?!” Marvin asked. 

 

“Um..yes...this is your next door neighbor, Cordelia. I was sleeping and I heard screaming...is everything alright?” a soft woman's voice asked. 

 

“Is anyone hurt?! I'm a doctor!” another voice asked. 

 

“Everything's fine. I'm sorry for waking you up.” 

 

“It's alright.” the first voice said. “Have a nice.night.” 

 

“You too.” 

 

Marvin ran a hand down his face. He walked to his recliner and picked up his book. He opened it too the first page and something fell on his lap. 

 

A bright blue envelope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me feedback! Next few chapters are on the way!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit.... not my best or favourite. But It needed to be here

The subway ride to Trina and Mendels was quiet and awkward. Jason, the young boy, sat there, shaking. If there were any other people in the car they would assume he was shaking because of the cold. No one would possibly think he just watched the man sat two seats away from him get beaten by his father. 

 

“I'm sorry, Whizzer.” the young boy said. 

 

“I'm sorry, Jason. I'm sorry that you had to see that. God, no kid should ever see that. I've seen that and...and it fucking hurts.” Whizzer said.

 

“You've seen it?” 

 

“Yeah kid. My dad….was a lot like Marvin.” he said, thinking about that fact, for the very first time.

 

“Did he hit your mom too?” Jason asked. 

Whizzer nodded. 

“And you?” 

“Some. A little more after my mother died.” 

“Your mother died?” 

“Yeah. Um...hey, kid? I don't mean to be rude, but can we maybe just...stop talking about this.” 

 

“Sure. Sorry.” 

“It's fine kid.”

  
  


Jason looked down at his shoes. His shoes were untied, but had no intention on tying them. He fought back tears. Not because his dad sucked. He knew his dad sucked. It wasn’t a new information. But he felt bad for Whizzer. 

 

He used to hate Whizzer. He hated the man that made his father a homo and made his mother miserable. He felt bad for hating this man who was broken. The man did absolutely nothing wrong.

 

Jason scooted into the seat next to Whizzer. Now Jason wasn't touchy feely. At all. But he wrapped Whizzer in a tight hug. He buried his face in his t-shirt. He smelled like whiskey and cologne. He smelled like Marvin. 

 

“I'm sorry that everything happened to you.” 

“It's okay if you do me one thing.” 

“Okay?” 

“Don't let it happen to you. They'll tell you that love is so beautiful. But it's not worth all this pain, kiddo.” 

“I promise.”

Whizzer ran a hand through Jasons curly hair, “You're a good kid, Jason.” 

* * *

Trina and Mendel were sitting on the couch, Mendel's head in her lap, she was stroking his dark curls with love. They were watching a movie. That's when he heard 3 loud knocks at the door. 

 

“Who could that be at this hour?” She asked.

 

“Mormons?” Mendel wondered aloud. 

 

“Yes Mendel, mormons at 11:30 p.m.”

 

“Just suggesting.” 

 

This time there were three more knocks and the doorbell along with it. 

 

“I got it!” Trina said, getting up to go open it.

She walked and opened it. “We don't want any-Jason!” she said, upon seeing the young boy. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“I've come to the conclusion that dad is a gigantic asshole and I have no idea why you married him.” he pushed passed Trina and saw Mendel laying on the couch, “If you do that same crap that he did. I will kill you. Kill you dead.” 

 

“Jason! Why are you-” 

“I'm going to bed.” 

 

Trina sighed and looked at Whizzer. She was going to ask what Jason meant, but then she saw the bruises on Whizzers face. 

 

“Oh...my...What did Marvin- Did Jason see- Are you hur- come in, Whizzer.” Trina said, a million questions at once. She opened the door wider. 

 

Whizzer hesitated but went in anyways, his suitcase by his side. Trina caught sight of it, “Oh..he-he left you?”

“He broke up with me, yes. But more accurately I left him.”

“My goodness, Whizzer...I am so sorry….” 

“Don't be it's probably for the best.” 

 

Whizzer ran a hand through his hair as Trina led him to sit down at the kitchen table. Whizzer noticed this time that there were no photos of Marvin, not even ones he couldn't be cut out of. There was absolutely no sign that Marvin ever lived there. He also saw the one of Marvin after his wedding was gone too. The one where he looked actually happy. The one Whizzer had liked so much

 

“Jason saw Marvin…beating me. God, that poor poor kid...he had to stand up for me.” Whizzer knew he was going to cry. But he tried to hold it in. 

 

“You can cry...you can Whizzer...I won't judge you.” Trina soothed, reaching over and put a hand on his shoulder.

And Whizzer did. God did he cry. He held onto Trina and sobbed into her shoulder. He clung to her like a child did his mother and he sobbed. Loud shoulder shaking sobs. Sobs that made Jason wake up and wander downstairs. 

 

Trina just let him. She rubbed his back in circles. “It's okay Whizzer, let it out honey.” 

 

“Wh-Why a-are you doing this for me?” Whizzer asked in between choked sobs. 

 

“Because, Whizzer, I care. I care about you. And I will care about any man that Marvin chooses to hurt. We are a family Whizzer.” 

 

Family? Something Whizzer hasn't had in so long. No one had been motherly to Whizzer in almost 30 years. “Family?” he mumbled. 

 

“Yeah, a family.” Trina said, smiling down at Whizzer. 

Whizzer stopped crying a few minutes later. 

 

“You're staying tonight.” Trina says.  

“Huh?” Whizzer asked. 

“You are staying in our guest room tonight.” 

“Trina...I don't want to just stay here and impose on your family.” 

“You are not imposing at all. I am also not asking. You will stay with us until you He a stable place.” 

“Thank you Trina. You are too kind.”

She walked him upstairs and into their guest bedroom. 

 

“Trina...could I use your shower? If you dont-” 

“Down the hall and to the left.” 

 

“Thank you, Tri-” 

 

“You're welcome. You are welcome for anything that I do for you for the rest of your life.” 

 

He let out a soft laugh and went and got in the shower.

 

He sunk down and pulled his knees up to his chest as he let the water fall from the shower head and onto him. 

 

‘I did everything right. I loved him. I tried to let my good side over shadow my bad. All I did was love him. All I ever did was care and do whatever Marvin wanted. Why couldn't Marvin just love me….did Marvin ever love me’ 

Whizzer rubbed a hand across his bruised face and sighed. ‘Do I even love Marvin?’ he wondered. 

 

Whizzer wanted to cry, again. But he had no tears left.

 

Whizzer Brown sat in that shower for a long time. Not crying, or cleaning himself, he wasn't even thinking. He was just sitting in the shower. Soon enough he got out of the shower. 

 

‘I never started any trouble, I pretended not to care when he stayed here trying to make himself his perfect little family. Even though he left it. How did he expect me to fit into a family I had destroyed?’ he thought while he was changing into a pair of pajamas he had packed. A pair of Marvins plaid pajama pants and an oversized shirt. 

 

‘Why does it hurt that he's not here? Why do I miss him when he hurt me so much.’ 

 

“Holy shit, I have Stockholm Syndrome…” he said out loud, and laughed a little maniacally, then he laid down in the bed. He wanted Marvin's arms around him. He wanted everything to be okay. 

 

Then downstairs he heard a very familiar voice yell, “You invited me to your wedding?!” 

  
Marvin.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Please


	11. Chapter Eleven

Marvins blue eyes were dangerous to Whizzer. Those eyes were a beautiful loving blue eyes. Those eyes that Whizzer could lose himself in, that he could drown in. The eyes conveyed so much love. But not right now. Right now, he was angry.  He was crazed. He was...laughing? Marvin was laughing. Whizzer and Jason crept down the stairs. 

 

“Oh, thank you Trina. How did you know that all I wanted was a wedding invite from you?” Marvin said in a maniacal voice.

“Marvin...what are you doing?” Trina asked. 

“I came to deliver my answer to you invitation personally.” 

 

Then Marvin went on a long crazed ramble about how it was so funny how his ex wife and his therapist are just going off and getting married. And how amazing it was that they invited him. All while ripping up the invite. 

 

Marvin mimicked Trina in a high pitch voice, “‘Oh Mendel, I'll love you until you die.’” he laughed, “I'll make your funeral at May 27th or would you rather have it the 28th.” then he threw the invite on the ground. Whizzer walked down the stairs and scoffed. 

 

“God, what the hell happened to you, Marvin? What led you to lose your mind?” 

 

“Why are you here in my house?” 

“It's not your house, asshole. Your house is MY old apartment.” 

“Why I oughta-” he said, hand raised. 

“I'll hit you right back. I'm not afraid anymore.” 

“This is why! Why I chose Mendel! Mendel is sweet and considerate. Mendel wouldn't even raise a hand near me.” Trina said. 

 

Jason had slinked into the living room, unnoticed in all the commotion. He curled up into his chair and watched the four adults. He smiled for a moment basking in the joy of noticing someone before they notice you. But the smile quickly faded when he heard Whizzer shout,

 

“You know what, I don't even love you anyway!” 

  
  


Silence. The sort of silence you could cut with a chainsaw. Marvin was staring at Whizzer. But Whizzer was staring at the wall behind him. 

 

“What?” 

“You are many things Marvin, but I'm sure you're not deaf. You heard me.” 

 

Marvin looked down at his shoes and his shoulders were shaking. Whizzer wondered if, for a minute, he was crying. Until he heard it. Laughter. Insanely scary laughter. 

 

“Ah, I am such a fucking idiot.” he said, before laughing a little louder. 

 

Trina stepped closer, “Marvin? What's going on with you?” she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Marvin turned around and his hand made contact with Trina's cheek.

 

Mendel was the only one who gasped. The only one who hadn't seen Marvin hit someone in the face. The man immediately grabbed Trina and pulled her tight. 

 

“Get out!” Mendel yelled. “Get the fuck out of my house!” 

 

Everyone was shocked, Mendel was always very calm and collective. But here he was screaming. 

 

Jason needed a distraction, his chess board was at his fath- Marvin's house. So he just pulled at an invisible string on his jeans. 

 

Marvin looked around the room full of people who hated him. He scoffed. 

 

“You know what. I wish I had never met you.” he points at Trina.

“You.” Whizzer. 

“and sometimes….I wish you had never been born.” he said staring at his 10 year old. Then he walked out of the house. 

 

Jason looked sad. For the first time ever, Whizzer saw Jason look actually sad. Most of the time he was angry or just average. But he looked sad. Before anyone could consult him, he just said. 

 

“I'm gonna go upstairs. I'm really tired.” the boy just ran upstairs. 

 

Whizzer looked at Trina, Mendel was still holding her close. “Trina, are you okay?” Whizzer asked her. 

Trina chuckled dryly, “He's done way worse.” 

They both knew that was true. 

 

“Why did we ever love him, Whizzer?” she asked.

 

“I don't know. It seems all we ever did was fight.” 

“Or he'd call us hateful names.” 

“...But he could be sweet…” 

“And an asshole.” 

 

They both chuckled at that one. 

 

“Trina...can I tell you the truth...when I first met Marvin, I told myself not to fall in love with Marvin. I didn't listen to myself. I let myself fall for such an unfashionable asshole of a man.” 

 

“I didn't want to fall in love with him either. He was just so tempting and loving. I loved him, all I ever did was love him.” she said. 

 

Crying could be heard from upstairs, the three adults all looked at each other. Trina went to go to her son, but Mendel stopped her. “He needs time.” he said. “That's a hard thing to hear and he needs a few minutes.” 

 

Trina rubbed her hand over her face, “Why would Marvin say something like that?” 

 

“He doesn't mean it.” Whizzer said. 

 

“Jason doesn't know that! Jason thinks his dad hates him, now there's 3 people Marvin has made feel like shit all in one night.” 

 

“Trina, honey, let's go to bed. You need to sleep.” Mendel said. He looked at Whizzer, “You too Whizzer.” 

 

Whizzer nodded and walked to his room. He laid down on the bed, ‘Why did I even fall in love with him?’ then it all came back to him. 

\--------

_ Now Whizzer knew a closeted gay man when he saw one. He took one look at Marvin and everything from the wrinkled plaid shirt, down to the old sneakers on his feet. He could tell.  _

 

_ So he bought Marvin a glass of whiskey, and sat down next to him. “Hey, handsome.” he had said, flashing an award winning smile.  _

 

_ The man had obviously never been hit on by another man before because he tensed and started sputtering. Whizzer laughed and looked at him.  _

 

_ “Calm down sweetheart. My name is Whizzer and if you can manage to sputter out your name do tell.”  _

 

_ After a couple seconds the man goes, “I'm sorry.”  _

_ “An odd name indeed.”  _

_ “Marvin.” the man said, “My name is Marvin.” that's when Whizzer got a good look at him. The man was well worn down, bags under his eyes and wrinkles on his forehead. Whizzer could see a brass ring on his finger. Now he didn't usually go for married man, but then he saw those eyes. Those bright blue pools on his face, the only thing on him that was lively.  _

 

_ Whizzer sat down next to Marvin, “I can tell that you don't do this kind of thing often, so how about this. I will write my number on this napkin. Call me if you're interested.” Whizzer said, writing it on the napkin before getting up and walking away. Then when he got home. He had one voicemail, from a man named Marvin. That's when all this happened.  _

_ \----- _

Whizzer realized that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. So he got up to explore his room a little. So when he was looking through the desk drawers, he found it. That one photo of Marvin. He put it in his suitcase. He didn't think much about it. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. 

  
‘Sleep.’ he told himself. ‘Just sleep’ but he never did. And he came to the conclusion that he never would again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback please.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS ALL WRITTEN BY CONSIDERBUTTONGWINETT
> 
> THE BEST AUTHOR ALIVE
> 
> NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY

Charlotte wasn't one to drink much. It wasn't that she couldn't hold her alcohol, she just wasn't a huge fan of the taste. However, when seven people die at your workplace, and three were under your care, you tend to need a pick-me-up.  
  
  
Besides, Cordelia was still worried about the neighbor's yelling they had heard earlier. So, Charlotte offered to go out and get them drinks.  
  
  
"A bloody Mary, extra salt, and a margarita, extra sugar. Both to go, please." She told the bartender, taking a seat to wait.  
  
  
"Bad day?" Charlotte turned to her right to see a man, obviously buzzed.  
  
  
Not in the mood to be hit on, Charlotte bluntly said, "I'm gay."  
  
  
The man smirked, though it looked more like a grimace. "So am I."  
  
  
Charlotte nodded. "You seem to have had a bad day yourself. A pretty boy break up with you?" She joked.   
  
  
"Among other things."  
  
  
She looked up, surprised.  
  
  
"My entire family hates me now, with good reason, I guess."  
  
  
Charlotte stood there awkwardly. She was used to comforting families at the hospital, but Cordelia was naturally better at this kind of thing.  
  
  
"Forgive me for prying, but what the hell happened?"  
  
  
"After I lost a chess game, to my boyf- ex-boyfriend, I beat him. Then, he took my son with him to my ex-wife's house. I found out my ex-wife was marrying my psychiatrist, hit her, and told my son I wished he had never been born, in front of all of them."  
  
  
"Damn." She said, scowling.  
  
  
The man waved the bartender down, asking for another beer.  
  
  
"How many of those have you had?"  
  
  
He shrugged. " Somewhere around seven, I think?"  
  
  
"Oh my God. Well, don't order another!" The bartender arrived with the man and Charlotte's drinks.  
  
  
"Relax. I'm not a lightweight." He reached for the glass, but Charlotte took it.  
  
  
"You're going to pass out."  
  
  
"Good. Why do you care, anyway?"  
  
  
"Human decency. Heard of it?" She snarked.  "Just go home, pal."  
  
  
The man stood up, before stumbling and falling.  
  
  
"Where do you live?" Charlotte asked without helping him stand up. She found it hard to be sympathetic after hearing what he'd done. "I guess I'll give you a ride."  
  
  
When the man told her, Charlotte could've screamed. "Oh my God. You're the neighbor Delia and I heard yelling earlier."  
  
  
"That would be the beating of my boyfriend, yes."  
  
  
She shook her head, disgusted. "Just... Just come on."  
  
  
"So much for making a good first impression for my neighbors, huh?"  
  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I'm Charlotte, by the way."  
  
  
"Marvin."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Cordelia was smiling when they entered the apartment.   
  
"You didn't tell me you were picking up men, Char. I would've come with you." She joked.   
  
"Please, you know I'm gayer than a box of fruit loops."   
  
"I know." Cordelia pecked her on the cheek.   
  
"Delia, meet the infamous screaming neighbor from earlier. I found him drunk at a bar."   
  
"I'm not drunk!" Marvin protested.   
  
"You can't even stand."   
  
"Yes I can!" Marvin proceeded to crumble to the floor again.   
  
Charlotte shot Cordelia a frank, tired, 'what-did-I-tell-you' look.   
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, still grinning lightly. "I'll get him a glass of water."   
  
Charlotte moved Marvin to the couch, hoping he wouldn't puke all over it.   
  
Cordelia re-entered, handing her neighbor a glass. "I think I told you earlier that I'm Cordelia, but I didn't catch your name?"   
  
"Marvin." He and Charlotte said in sync.   
  
"Ah."   
  
"Marvin left his keys at an ex's house, so he'll be crashing here if that's okay?"   
  
Cordelia missed the annoyed tone in her girlfriend's voice. "Of course!" She said brightly. "I'll get you some extra blankets."   
  
"Actually Deels, can I speak with you in the kitchen for a moment?"   
  
"Okay...?" Cordelia cast a curious look towards Marvin, before following Charlotte into the kitchen.    
  
"Is everything okay?" The caterer asked, concerned.   
  
"That screaming we heard? He was beating his boyfriend."   
  
Cordelia covered her mouth. "Oh my God."   
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow, we'll visit the landlord, get him a new key, and kick him out, but... You saw the guy. He can hardly walk."   
  
Cordelia smirked. "Aw, does my doctor have a heart after all?"   
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes, though she was smiling. The couple kissed a minute.   
  
"I'll go get the blankets." Cordelia said. Charlotte nodded, walking back into the living room. And... Shit. Marvin was crying.   
  
"I'm an idiot." Marvin was muttering. "A Goddamn, motherfucking idiot. I screwed up SO bad."   
  
"Yes, yes you did."   
  
Marvin looked up. "I just... I wanted it all... I wanted this tight-knit family..."   
  
"So you threw a temper tantrum when you didn't get your way? Are you a grown man or a toddler?"   
  
"Apparently both..."   
  
"Did you regret it?"   
  
"What?"   
  
Charlotte frowned. "I may not have any personal experience, but I do know that most abusers act like they're sorry, only to continue what they were doing."   
  
"I'm- I'm not a- I'm not an ABUSER." Marvin said incredulously.   
  
Charlotte raised a brow. "Really? Because that's what it sounds like."   
  
"I... I'm a... Oh my God, I'm abusive... I'm an abuser... Oh my God, what have I done...?"   
  
Charlotte pressed. "So do you feel bad or not?"   
  
"I... I don't..." And then, in Falsettoland they say, Marvin's heart grew three sizes that day. "You know what? I-I do. I... I really think I do."   
  
Charlotte tried to decipher whether or not Marvin was lying. "You think or you know?"   
  
"I-I didn't stop with Trina... Or Whizzer... B-but Jason... The look on his face when he... When I..." Marvin stood up. "I need to apologize."   
  
Charlotte sat him right back down. "No, you need to sleep, and you need to give them some space. You need to plan how you're going to apologize. But most importantly, you need to reflect, and you need to decide if you're ACTUALLY going to change. Because if not, don't get your poor kid's hopes up. He doesn't deserve that."   
  
"I- I'm going to be better."   
  
"Well, if you're telling the TRUTH, then I'm glad to hear it, Marvin."   
  
"Charlotte... What if he doesn't forgive me? What if they don't-"   
  
"Then tough luck, you could hardly blame them. You've fucked up badly. Now you need to swallow your pride and face the music."   
  
"I've got the blankets!" Cordelia called, acting like she hadn't been eavesdropping on the entire conversation.   
  
"Thank you." Marvin said. "Really, both of you."   
  
"Don't worry about it."   
  
"Sleep well." Cordelia said, the pair leaving to go to bed as well.   
  
"You heard everything, didn't you?"   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
Charlotte smiled. "You're nosy."   
  
"I am not!"    
  
The women smiled, before sobering up.    
  
"Do you really think he'll change?"   
  
"I don't know." Charlotte admitted. "I hope so."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Honestly, I'm just glad he's been knocked off his high horse."   
  
"Well Char, sometimes things have to get worse before they get better."   
  
The doctor nodded, and they were silent a moment.   
  
"Do you think I can get him to taste-test for me tomorrow?"   
  
"Delia!"   
  
"What?!"   
  


* * *

  
  
Marvin stood by the steps of his son's school, waiting for Jason to come outside. He was running over what to say in his head, he had been planning it out for a few days now. But when Jason stepped out and locked eyes with him, Marvin forgot anything he had planned.   
  
Jason turned his head away. "What are YOU doing here?" He asked quietly.   
  
"I-I came to apologize..."   
  
Jason scoffed. "Right. And I guess I'll just forgive you until all this happens again?"   
  
"Jason-"   
  
"I thought you had actually changed. When you met Whizzer, I mean..."    
  
"Well, I-"   
  
"How am I supposed to trust you?"   
  
"I don't..." Marvin trailed off, ashamed. "I don't know."   
  
"Then why are you here? And why do you even care? I thought you wished I was never born." And damn it, Jason's voice broke.   
  
"I- you weren't- I shouldn't have- but it wasn't- you-" Marvin was desperately trying, but miserably failing to say what he meant. He sighed.   
  
"Kid... Be my son. Please. I don't deserve a kid like you. I never did, and I still don't, but... But I want to be better. For you. Because you deserve so much more than what you get. I- I've done things, and I've said things... That- that I can't take back. Things that were wrong."   
  
"You hurt Mom." Jason mumbled. "You hurt Whizzer. What am I next? You gain my trust and then hurt me?”   
  
"I- I know. I've hurt a lot of people, Jason. And no one deserved it but me. I've hurt you too. What I've done to you... It's unforgivable. No father... No father should ever do some of the things I've done to you."   
  
Jason turned, unable to look at his father. It was too much. This was too much.   
  
"But... I want you to- no, I NEED you to know that I love you. I... I haven't shown that well in the past. Me scolding you and snapping at you, not even trying to compromise with you... Well, that's a crappy way of showing love. This Marvin that yells, and mocks... And- and is violent... I don't want that to be who I am. I don't want that to be the father you have to grow up with. This... This me... This is who I want to be. The Marvin who can look at his son and say 'I love you'."   
  
Slowly, Jason looked at Marvin, his eyes shining with unshed tears. In Jason's mind, he knew he shouldn't be so trusting of the man who had lied to him and let him down so many times. Yet this apology was very different from anything he had ever heard his dad say.   
  
"You don't have to forgive me, Jason. Hell, I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke with me again. But, don't be like me, okay? Learn from my mistakes, because God knows I've made plenty."   
  
Hesitantly, Marvin placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. He didn't flinch or pull away, so Marvin kept it there. He smiled sadly.   
  
"You're going to be a great man someday, Jason. You're already better than me. God, I'm just..." Marvin choked up a bit. "I'm SO sorry. Yet despite everything that's happened, you're such a great kid. And... I'm so, so proud of you."    
  
Jason looked up at Marvin. It couldn't hurt to give him one more chance, could it? Jason ducked his head, softly speaking.   
  
"I- I love you, Dad."   
  
And Marvin couldn't tell you the last time he heard Jason say that. He pulled Jason into a hug, tears swimming in his eyes.   
  
"I love you too, Jason. So much. And I'm going to be better, okay? For real this time. I promise."   
  
And Jason believed him. He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback? Please.


End file.
